fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Panda Lee
Info Hi! Ich will dich nur bitten, mir keine NL (und sonstige Nachrichten) mehr zu schreiben! Das hat nichts mit dir und deiner FF zu tun, sondern damit, dass mein Postfach überfüllt ist (nur noch 5 freie Nachrichten und die sind für Notfälle!) und ich momentan riesen Probleme damit habe!!!=( (soll heißen ich kann nichts mehr löschen-.-) Ich lese deine FF natürlich noch, bin nur momentan ziemlich im Rückstand, weil ich einfach zu wenig Zeit habe und total im Stress bin! Aber ich hole natürlich so bald wie möglich alles nach und du bekommst auch wieder einen Kommi!=)Wenn du ein neues Kapitel hast, kannst du mich einfach hier informieren, oder du sagst es blink und er informiert mich dann. (vielleicht^^)MFG--Peggi 19:38, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) ::Wenn du meinst. MFG Panda Lee 21:00, 27. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Reise eines Helden Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du ein wenig über die Idee schreibst und wie du darauf gekommen bist. Aber kannst du Infos über dich (wie Name etc.) nicht einfach auf deine Benutzerseite schreiben? Wär nett :) MfG, Battle Frankie 19:12, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Fortsetzung Hey Lee! Wann kann ich denn eig mal wieder mit einer Fortsetzung deiner FF rechnen? Kam ja schon ziemlich lange nichts mehr hier. Thorschtn 08:45, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :kommt drauf an. Ich hab zur zeit noch keinen anbieter und kann nur ab und zu in der schule rein. wenn ich meinen zuhause-computer zum laufen bring könnte ich eventuell über USB ein paar chaps hochladen. MFG Panda Lee 08:53, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Ach so. Sind also Technische Probleme? Zur Not würde ich dir die Kapitel hochladen, wenn du sie mir irgendwie (Mail) zukommen lassen kannst. Thorschtn 08:55, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Dazu muss ich sie ja schreiben und wenn mein computer kaputt is kann ich sie schlecht machen. und wenn ich sie via USB dir in der Schule schicke kann ich sie selbst auch hochladen, oder nicht? Trotzdem danke 09:01, 26. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewerbungen Eine Bewerbung für meine FF sollte am besten so aussehen: Name: Alter: Aussehen: Organisation/Position: Waffe/TF: Kampfstil: Besondere Merkmale: eve. kleiner Lebenslauf: Kopfgeld: Bewerbung *Name:Quong *Alter:33 *Aussehen:kleiner Japaner mit vielen Muskeln. Natürlich nicht gedopt. schwarze Haare, Topfschnitt *Organisation/Position:Deine Mannschaft, Steuermann *Waffe/TF:Fäuste *Kampfstil:Faustkampf *Besondere Merkmale:Extreme Muskelberge, trägt immer einen Kimono für Frauen, weil er die spezielle Seide so mag ~.~ *eve. kleiner Lebenslauf: *Kopfgeld:1.000.000 Berry (jeder fängt mal klein an) Thorschtn 14:01, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Noch eine Bewerbung *Name: Asche Ketschup Tenzo *Alter: 26 *Aussehen: 1,79 Meter; dunkelblonde Haare, schlank (genaue Maße sarf ich nicht sagen ;) ) *Organisation/Position: Deine Mannschaft/Schmied *Waffe/TF: 2 Katana (Königsschwert und Könnerschwert am Anfang) *Kampfstil: Fair, Schwertkampf *Besondere Merkmale: trägt meist schwarzen Kampfanzug mit roten Runen drauf; baggert gerne Frauen an; Hat an seiner rechten Schulter ein Tatoo mit einer Rune die so viel bedeutet wie "Ehre den Nächsten" (er ist aber nicht religiös!) *Lebenslauf: Wurde früher von seinem Großvater im Schwertkampf unterrichtet; Nach dessen Tod setzte er sein Training auf der Insel Shimoshiki fort. Mit 18 verlies er die Insel. Er fuhr auf dem Meer herum um den Mörder seines Bruders zu finden (der Mörder war ein Marineangehöriger. So hat er einen extremen Hass auf diese aufgebaut). Allerdings verlor er irgendwann die pur und die Hinweise uf den Täter. Eine zeitlang war er auch Mitglied der Revolutionsarmee, die er aber recht bald verlies. Er fand aber er auch keinen Weg zurück zu seiner Heimat, daher segelte er auf der GL weiter. Auf seiner Reise ist er dabei, sich ein Schwert zu schmieden, bei dem er hofft, dass es einst besser als die Drachenschwerter wird. *Kopfgeld: Da er vermutlich erst auf der GL dazu stößt: 103 Millionen Berry, da er ziemlich viele Angriffe auf die Marine und die Regierung verübt hat. Hoffe du kannst mit den Datren was anfangen.-- 15:10, 10. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::Okay ich hab schon einen Schmied also müsstest du dir ne andere Position suchen,aber es kommen beide vor (ich nehme an das Asche Ketschup ähhh Tenzo auch eine Idee von dir ist, oder Thorschtn? Außerdem wärn Lebenslauf für den kleinen japaner recht nett). PS: Ich bin immernoch ohne Internet ich bin nur kurz in der Schule reingekommenn. MFG Panda Lee 13:38, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Falsch, Kleiner! die bewerbung war von mir -.---Battle Frankie 13:41, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::Natürlich war das allein die Idee von BF. Er hat auf meiner Dis auch schon so einen lustigen Charakter gebaut :P. Zu dem Lebenslauf des kleinen Japaners: :::Er ist behütet bei seinen Eltern aufgewachsen. Seine drei älteren Schwestern haben ihn immer als Mädchen verkleidet, da er sich nicht wehren konnte. Obwohl er es hasste, wenn sie es taten, hat er doch einen kleinen Tick davongetragen: Er liebt Seide. :::Als einmal eine Räuberbande das Dorf, in dem er lebte, überfallen haben, wurden seine Eltern getötet und seinen Schwestern wurde, bevor sie getötet worden sind, noch viel Schlimmeres angetan. Er wurde bei dem Versuch, seiner Familie zu helfen, selbst schwer verletzt. Daher hat er es sich zum Ziel gemacht, der stärkste Faustkämpfer der Welt zu werden, damit er alle seine Freunde und seine Familie beschützen kann. Thorschtn 13:46, 22. Jun. 2009 (UTC) ::::Trotzdem braucht dein Chara ne anderere Position,BF , wenn du dir keine aussuchst wird er Schatztaucher (du hast zeit bis er in der Geschichte vorkommt, Muhahahahahaha) MFG Panda Lee 13:19, 24. Jun. 2009 (UTC) :::::-.- Du bist auch ein Blitzmerker. Erst schreibste die Schmied-Posi als frei hin undsobald ne bewerbung kommt, isse weg... omg... schatztaucher: nix da! Ich seh aber grad, dass Musiker frei ist... nehmen wir halt das! Tenzo spielt super Gitarre! Yeah!--Battle Frankie 13:32, 25. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Bewerbung Name:Crazy Budofighter Alter:67 Aussehen: Kleiner, muskulöser Opa mit Glatze Organisation/Position:Gelegenheits Kopfgeldjäger Waffe/TF: Faust,Fuß und Knie Kampfstil: Judo, Jiu-jiutsu, taekwando Besondere Merkmale: Hat eine Narbe am Hintern eve. kleiner Lebenslauf: lebt auf einer kleinen Insel und immer wenn Piraten vorbei kommen versucht er sie zu fangen :D. Hat schon ca. 20 Piraten an die Marine ausgeliefert Kopfgeld: / Mr.MDDragon 15:03, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Passt eigentlich, jedoch passt Crazy Budofighter nicht wirklich als Name, du kannst dir einen anderen einfallen lassen, mein persönlicher Vorschlag wäre Budi oder Bodo ^^ :). MfG Panda Lee 16:04, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) : :Ist ja auch nur sein Spitzname, den ihm die Dorfbewohner gegeben haben.Seinen wahren Namen verrät er keinem.Lee kann ihn ja mit Bodo ansprechen :D Mr.MDDragon 18:34, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Meine Mannschaft Ich nehme keine bewerbungen für mitglieder mehr an, also wenn ihr unbedingt dabei sein wollt müsst ihr euch mit Kopfgeldjäder etc. begnügen. MFG Panda Lee 20:28, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Andere Piraten Marine Kopfgeldjäger Zivilisten Sonstiges MFG Panda Lee 18:35, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC) Aktuelle Umfrage zur Verbesserung von MeerUndMehr! Hallo! Wir vom MeerUndMehr-Team würden uns freuen, wenn du an der Umfrage zur Verbesserung von MeerUndMehr teilnimmst. Keine Sorge! Du musst keine E-Mail angeben, wenn du nicht willst. Dein Benutzername ist ebenfalls optional. Dein Feedback wird lediglich zur Verbesserung von MeerUndMehr genutzt und nicht weitergegeben. Bitte nimm dir die Zeit für die Umfrage, denn deine Meinung kann richtungsweisend sein! Hier geht es zur Umfrage: MeerUndMehr-Umfrage Wir freuen uns auf dein Feedback! MeerUndMehr 15:42, 27. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Feedback zu diesen Meldungen? Hier ist der richtige Platz für!